When Everything Begins Again
by BlackRoseVamp
Summary: Las cosas en la vida de Hermione Granger dan un giro completo cuando una verdad oculta por dieciséis años sea sacada a la luz. Regresar de las vacaciones de navidad nunca le habían alegrado tanto... Sin embargo deberá aprender a que todo comienza para ella de nuevo... Dramione, summary malo, no soy buena en esto... Drama/Romance/Acción, rating M por escenas violentas y apasionadas.


Well, vengo con un nuevo proycto (tranquis, el de twilight está en stand by, per no por eso está en el olvido), esta vez es sobre mi pareja preferida del mágico mundo de JKR

Espero les huste, ya saben que las opiniones, criticas o comentarios los pueden dejar en un rr

Declaimer: Nada es mio, solo la trama. Personajes y algunos escenarios son propiedad de JKR y WB

.

.

.

.

.

Las oscuras figuras crecían a medida que los dueños de esas sombras se acercaban al foco de luz. Se podían distinguir claramente cuatro figuras, dos altas, fornidas y, claramente, pertenecientes a dos hombres. Las otras dos poseían una figura un poco más menuda, pero erguidas y elegantes… Aristocráticas.

Las huellas en la nieve se iban borrando a medida que ellos las dejaban, la inmaculada y blancuzca sustancia caía del cielo en una imparable danza.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo, como quien va a dar un paseo a la pradera una hermosa mañana de verano, pero nadie veía lo que realmente ocurría. Las cuatro figuras cogían firmemente sus varitas, deteniéndose frente a una casa común y corriente, en los suburbios de Londres.

-¿Estás segura de que esta es la casa, Alecto?- Preguntó una de las figuras masculinas.

-Más segura de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida, el escudo que pusieron esos inútiles se ha roto finalmente… Puedo sentir su esencia… tan parecida a la mía- La pequeña de los hermanos Carrow finalmente veía esperanzas renacer luego de dieciséis años de profunda tristeza.

-No entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta antes, ya la conocía y le traté pésimo… No se parecía en nada a la bebé que solía reventar burbujas en sus horas de baño.-Habló la otra mujer, con sus platinados y lacios cabellos cayéndole a un costado y sus impactantes y azules ojos, observando una casa en particular, llenos de una emoción contenida por largo tiempo.

-La primera vez que le vi… ¿Cómo no fui capaz de reconocerle?- Habló el acompañante de Narcisa Black, Lucius, con su rostro lleno de sentimientos encontrados- Ni si quiera cuando me dirigió esa mirada tan desafiante, tan similar a la de su padre- Se sentía culpable. Tantos años sufriendo en silencio la pérdida de su ahijada para que luego, cuando se enteró que vivía y sobretodo, que le conocía, una culpa recayera en sus hombros.

-Nadie la reconoció por culpa de ese hechizo que le pusieron para mantenerla alejada de nosotros- Habló por primera vez, desde que se había enterado que la niña aún vivía, el hombre más alto del grupo, con su voz grave, cabellos cortos, muy cortos, que sin embargo dejaban a la vista unos rizos que alguna vez llegaron a rozarle el cuello. Cojeaba levemente, a causa de una maldición que hacía muchos años le habían lanzado.- Su esencia pura fue sellada hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, al haberla alcanzado hace solo tres meses, solo era cosa de esperar a que Alec se percatara de ello y seguir el rastro. Por fin regresará a donde siempre perteneció.

-Hermano, ¿Crees que nos reconozca después de todo este tiempo? Ya sé que físicamente no, pero… ¿Algo en su interior despertará en cuanto te vea? En cuanto me vea a mí… ¿será capaz de sentir lo mismo que transmitía con esos pequeños ojitos color miel?- A pesar de ser toda una mujer, Alecto siempre, siempre consultaba a su hermano mayor, Amycus. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, sus padres nunca los habían tratado como hijos y tras la muerte de estos solo estaban ellos dos contra el resto. Amycus era su ejemplo a seguir, su figura paternal.

-No lo sé, Alec- Suspiró el hombre- no lo sé. Solo espero que entienda todo y tome la mejor decisión para ella- Acarició su varita, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la fachada, mientras observaba el movimiento dentro de la casa, el humo que salía por la chimenea y las luces navideñas que titilaban por aquí y por allá.

-¡Hermione la cena estará lista dentro de poco!- llamó Jean Granger desde el primer piso, asomando su cabeza por la escalera para que su voz llegase con mayor claridad al segundo piso.

-Ya voy má, dame diez minutos y estaré lista- Respondió al llamado la chica, observando el hermoso vestido que descansaba en sus manos.

Era mentira, ni con dos horas estaría lista si hacía todo a lo muggle, solo se encontraba enfundada en una toalla y su cabello chorreaba agua por la espalda de la chica, pero si se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de los sueños que la inundaban desde que había regresado a su casa a pasar las navidades con su familia le atormentaban la mente.

¿Qué significado tenían aquellas imágenes medio borrosas que visualizaba cada noche? Ese rostro femenino, esos penetrantes ojos celestes, la blanquecina piel y esa mirada… esa mirada cargada de dolor y tristeza le rompían el corazón.

Y no sabía por qué, pero le dolía ver el sufrimiento de esa persona.

_"Es mi niña, devuélvemela… por favor" Suplicaba al borde de la muerte, con su menudo cuerpo lleno de heridas._

_"No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, la niña ya no será tuya, nunca sabrá de tu patética existencia. Crecerá alejada de ti, ese será tu castigo por fallarme" Una voz siseante, vacía, carente de emoción alguna ajena al miedo que lograba infundir con su sola presencia._

_"Tom, devuélvenos a la niña" Una voz varonil, proveniente de un hombre alto, musculoso y de rizados cabellos castaños, con unos impactantes ojos miel, le habló al hombre quien sujetaba con un brazo el dormido cuerpo de la pequeña de tan solo un año y medio de edad. "Si la alejas de nosotros, tarde o temprano terminaremos encontrándola"_

_Una carcajada helada inundó la estancia_

_"¿Realmente crees que con eso lograrás que la mocosa regrese con sus padres? Me extraña Matthew, me extraña" La mano que no sostenía a la pequeña bebé apretaba fuertemente una varita, la cual se encontraba apuntando directamente al pecho del hombre llamado Matthew._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Resonó por toda la habitación, en compañía del desgarrador grito de la mujer, el llanto del bebé que acababa de despertar y por un sonido que Hermione reconoció como el de su propia puerta_

Otro golpe más a la puerta logró que la castaña alejara sus recuerdos del último sueño.

-Ya casi, ya casi- Dijo colocando el vestido por su cabeza, abriendo el primer cajón de su armario para sacar unas pantaletas de encaje crema y calzándose los tacones dorados. Con un movimiento de varita su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado y una ligera y natural capa de maquillaje le hacía lucir naturalmente radiante.

Dio gracias a que ya era mayor de edad y tenía permiso de utilizar magia y a las clases de Ginny sobre peinado y maquillaje.

-Estoy lista- Dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con la radiante sonrisa de su madre.

Bajaron riendo de Merlín sabrá que cosas, cogida la una del brazo de la otra, sin saber la menor que en el abrigo que su madre llevaba puesto escondía un objeto que Hermione nunca pensó estaría en posesión de ella

Un delicioso aroma a pavo recién salido del horno inundaba la estancia. Thomas Granger leía despreocupadamente un periódico, escondiendo tras ese semblante una profunda inquietud.

-Querido, Hermione ya está con nosotros, ¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa?- Dijo la mujer, con su perfecta sonrisa de dentista adornando su rostro. Sus lacios cabellos negros y sus oscuros ojos verdes eran la antítesis de su hija, quien a sus diecisiete años mostraba el físico de una adolescente que llegaba al final de su etapa, convirtiéndose en una mujer.

En cambio Thomas Granger, con sus ojos marrones y cabellos rubios hacía el contraste de esa familia.

El hombre se levantó de su sitio frente a la chimenea, acomodando su traje y alisando unas arrugas inexistentes de su pantalón, y se dirigió hacia donde le esperaban las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, según sus propias palabras.

Besó a su hija en la cabeza, susurrándole un "te ves preciosa, hija mía" y luego depositó un casto beso en los labios de su mujer, sonriéndole con ternura y cariño.

Se acercaron a la mesa, en donde tres velas rojas adornaban el navideño centro de mesa. Un calendario que daba una marcha a tras contando los días restantes a noche buena enseñaban que faltaban aún cuatro días para el día.

Hermione sonrió feliz, tranquila y en paz. Finalmente había podido asistir a unas vacaciones navideñas completas con su familia, tras un año y medio de ausencias de Voldemort y sus ataques.  
Hacía dos años que había participado en una batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, el cual había finalizado con la revelación de Voldemort ante el mundo. Los mortífagos que ahí participaron no fueron capturados, y todo había vuelto a una relativa normalidad.

Sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, se encontraban en la madriguera. Hablaban casi a diario, pero ella seguía firme en su decisión de pasar esas fechas completas en compañía de su familia. Les extrañaba montones, eso no podía negarlo. Pero necesitaba su tiempo en su mundo y esta era la ocasión.

Thomas Granger sirvió tres copas de vino, ofreciéndole una a su hija y otra a su mujer.

-Por estar en familia- Dijo la matriarca de la familia, alzando su copa.

-Por tener a nuestra hija con nosotros, sana y salva- Dijo el patriarca, imitando a su mujer.

-Por tenerlos a mi lado, por siempre mantenernos sin secretos y los unos a los otros- Terció la única hija del matrimonio, imitando a sus padres.

Cuando las tres copas colisionaron, un golpe seco retumbó por toda la casa y la puerta de entrada cayó de golpe, mostrando cuatro figuras encapuchadas.

Rápidamente, Jean se levantó y rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando lo último que Hermione Granger imaginaría ver en su propia casa: Una varita.

Thomas Granger empujó con fuerzas a su hija, alejándola lo más posible de las cuatro figuras que habían ingresado a su hogar, reconociéndolos sin necesidad de que se quitasen las capuchas.

Sacó su varita, logrando que su hija entrase en un profundo estado de shock.

-Nunca imaginé que nos encontrarían- Dijo el hombre, con una voz que Hermione nunca había escuchado utilizar a su padre. Fría, siseante, vacía, carente de emociones.

_"No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, la niña ya no será tuya, nunca sabrá de tu patética existencia. Crecerá alejada de ti, ese será tu castigo por fallarme" Una voz siseante, vacía, carente de emoción alguna ajena al miedo que lograba infundir con su sola presencia._

Un flashazo de su sueño se instaló en su mente… Era tan idéntica a la voz de aquel hombre que tenía a la bebe en brazos.

-Donde está la niña Tom- Dijo una voz femenina, bajando su capucha, dejando a la vista unos penetrantes ojos celestes, blanquecina piel, un largo cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su trasero, ligeramente ondulado.

_"Es mi niña, devuélvemela… por favor" Suplicaba al borde de la muerte, con su menudo cuerpo lleno de heridas._

-Deberías estar muerta… No salió como esperábamos- Masculló Thomas Granger, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de su padre. Él no solía decir esas cosas. Pero aún más se paralizó al reconocer en ella, la mujer que acababa de descubrir su rostro, a la mujer que en las últimas noches había protagonizado sus sueños, con una mirada que en ellos demostraba tristeza, dolor, desesperación. Ahora veía en ellos los mismos sentimientos, sumados a un brillo de esperanza, un vestigio de felicidad.

La castaña se levantó del suelo, quitando los restos de astillas que habían saltado al colisionar la silla contra el suelo, llamando la atención de los seis adultos que ahí se hallaban, sin poder decir ninguna palabra debido al catatónico estado en el que se encontraba. Con la vista perdida, se encaminó hacia sus padres, posicionándose frente a ellos, mirándolos con incredulidad. Pasaba su vista de sus rostros a las varitas que sostenían con fuerzas entre sus manos.

-Hermione yo… nosotros…-Jean Granger no encontraba las palabras para ese momento. Nunca creyó que se encontraría en esa situación, nunca imaginó que ellos finalmente los encontrarían y reclamarían lo que tan recelosamente habían ocultado.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo con una extraña calma, ocultando la histeria que crecía en su interior- ¿Estoy durmiendo? Si, debe ser eso- Dijo más para ella misma que para el resto.

-No Mia, todo es cierto- La dulce voz femenina salió de una segunda capucha, quien con sus pálidas y finas manos quitaba el oscuro género que ocultaba su bello rostro.

Hermione tardó menos de tres segundos en reconocer a la mujer. La había visto una sola vez, hacía ya más de tres años, en el Mundial de Quidditch. En ese entonces solo vio a una mujer con un rostro compungido en una mueca de asco, ocultando un brillo apagado en su mirada. Ahora veía sus brillantes ojos azules, con una expresión similar a la de la otra mujer.

-Narcisa Malfoy- Susurró la chica, sorprendida y retrocediendo un paso, mientras los dos hombres dejaban al descubierto sus rostros. Uno conocido por ella, el otro no. El rubio hombre era tan similar a un compañero de curso de ella, que se había dedicado gran parte de su infancia a molestarle. Cinco años había soportado humillaciones, mas en el último año y medio había notado que el joven Malfoy había dejado de meterse con ella. El hombre ahí frente a ella era idéntico al joven que ella conocía, era ver a su compañero con varios años mayor.

-Lucius… que… que hacen ustedes en mi casa- Fijó sus ojos miel en las cuatro figuras, viendo como las capas de viaje desaparecían y los cuatro sostenían sus varitas, pero sin mostrar ganas de atacar. Solo se encontraban en posición de defensa.

-Ven con nosotros Hermione- Ordenó Thomas, cogiendo el brazo de la anonadada chica.

Hermione reaccionó ante este acto, al sentir el frio contacto de la mano de su padre apretando su brazo. De un brusco movimiento se quitó del agarre de su padre.

-Me deben explicaciones- Dijo con una voz que a ella misma le dio escalofríos. Se giró hacia los cuatro visitantes, posando su mirada vacía en ellos. Se detuvo en la más baja del grupo, aquella que había aparecido noche tras noche en sus sueños. Algo se removió en su interior al posar su mirada en la mirada de ella- Creo… creo que todos tienen mucho que explicarme.- La voz salió extrañamente suave de sus labios, mientras ella se apoyaba pesadamente en la pared y cerraba los ojos, frotándose las sienes intentando aliviar la migraña que se había instalado en su cabeza.

-No hay nada que explicar Hermione, ellos ya se van-Dijo Thomas, intentando ocultar la frustración y el nerviosismo que le invadían.

-¡Cállate maldito ladrón embustero!- Estalló el hombre de oscuros cabellos rizados- Ustedes dos se robaron a mi sobrina hace dieciséis años y ¿tienes el descaro de decir que no debes explicarle nada a ella?- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y casi se cae de la impresión-

-¡¿Qué hicieron que!?- El grito de Hermione logro que una lágrima se escabullera de los ojos de Jean- Díganme que este hombre miente… Mamá… Papá… ¡¿Qué jodidos demonios hacen ustedes dos con varitas!?- Explotó finalmente la chica, intentando negar lo que sus ojos veían. -¿Me engañaron? Díganme que es una broma de mal gusto… de muy, muy mal gusto.- Sollozó la chica, mientras su mirada se nublaba e incontables lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-Mia no llores, no por favor- La voz de la chica de celestes ojos llegó hasta sus oídos. La ya no tan adolescente levantó su mirada, conectándola con la de ella.

-Quien eres… Quien es él-Apuntó a su acompañante- Que hacen ellos aquí- esta vez apuntó al matrimonio Malfoy- Que significa todo esto- Esta vez miró fijamente a sus padres, sin ocultar su mirada llena de confusión.

-Vamos Tom, explícale a tu hija que es lo que aquí ocurre- Habló Lucius Malfoy, mirando al que hasta ahora Hermione creía era su muggle padre.

-Púdrete Malfoy- Arrastró las palabras, apuntando con su varita el pecho del platinado hombre.

-No atacarás frente a tu hija, ¿cierto?- Narcisa levantó su varita, en defensa de su marido, el cual (al igual que el resto de los adultos presentes) empuñaba su varita.

-Expe…-Comenzó Thomas Granger

-Desma…- Amycus Carrow apuntaba hacia el rubio que intentaba atacar a su mejor amigo

-ACCIO VARITAS- Fue la potente voz de Hermione quien logró que todos se volvieran hacia ella, la cual sostenía firmemente las seis varitas de los seis adultos.- Ahora me van a explicar que mierda está ocurriendo aquí- Una de las velas de la mesa se apagó, debido a una brisa invernal que se coló por la caída puerta.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione obligó a los seis a permanecer de pie, inmóviles. Solo con la facultad de hablar.

-Mia… por favor baja tu varita- La voz de la Alecto Carrow resonó como una petición.

-¿Por qué me llamas Mia, quién eres?- Volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-No te atrevas a abrir tu boca Carrow- La mirada de Hermione se posó en el rostro de su madre. Nunca le había escuchado hablar con tanto odio.

La aludida ignoró la voz de la mujer, a la cual solo dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Volvió su mirada a la castaña chica que no entendía ni un carajo de lo que pasaba.

-Soy Alecto Carrow…- Comenzó a hablar la chica, ignorando los alaridos y despotricaciones de los señores Granger.

-¡Eres una puta bruja que debería estar llorando la pérdida de su hija y dejarnos tranquilos!- Hermione volvió a posar sus ojos frente

-¡Ya basta Madre, deja que se explique que luego sigues tú y papá!- La castaña estaba fuera de si. Sus ojos brillaban de tantas lágrimas que escapaban de ahí- Que hacen ellos en mi casa, quien es él… ¡Qué es lo que quieren!

-Tranquila Mia yo…- Alecto Carrow fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano mayor.

-Ella es tu madre, Hermione. Yo soy Amycus, tu tío y ellos tus padrinos. Asumo que ya los conocías-Dijo de golpe y sin anestesia, ignorando el lamento de Jean, quien soltó un chillido de negación.

-¡Juré que nunca nos encontrarían!- Chilló, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, hubiese caído al suelo si no fuese por el hechizo de Hermione.- No creí que habrías resistido Carrow, no en el estado en el que quedaste tras nuestro último encuentro-

-Sobreviví Jean, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tenía un motivo, el más grande de todos: Recuperar a mi hija, a lo único que me mantenía con vida.- Una lágrima escapó de uno de los celestes ojos de Alecto Carrow. Narcisa cogió una de las manos de su amiga y la apretó con fuerzas, infundiéndole su ayuda.

-No mientas, Carrow. Ella nunca te perteneció. Mi hermano fue un estúpido al enrollarse con una asquerosa serpiente como tú. Nunca tuviste derechos sobre Hermione, ¡Nunca debiste haberte embarazado maldita sea!- Exclamó con rabia Thomas Granger, mirando con profundo odio a los intrusos que irrumpían en lo que él, por tantos años, intentó fingir era una familia feliz.

-No hables así de ella, recuerda que cuatro de aquí somos Slytherins, y recuerda que estuviste a solo un pelo de serlo también- Masculló Lucius, devolviéndole la mirada de odio- Pero decidiste ir a Gryffindor ¿No? Querías hacer enojar a tus padres y lo lograste… ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!

-Púdrete Malfoy- Repitió Jean Granger- Tú no tienes pito que tocar aquí, eres solo el amigo de mi difunto cuñado… ¿Crees que te da derecho a opinar?

-Claro que le da derecho, inteligente-Dijo con sorna Narcisa- Es el padrino de ella, ¡Es su tutor desde que Tom mató a Matt!

Hermione no daba cabida a lo que oía.

-Ustedes dos son magos… y me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo- Lo dijo en un tono bajo, frio y susurrante.- ¿¡Saben cómo sufrí todos estos años a causa de los malos tratos que me daban por creer todo que yo era una maldita sangre sucia!? ¿¡Saben a caso cuantas fueron las noches que lloré por culpa de insultos que, hasta hoy, creí causados por mi origen!?- Los gritos de la chica no dejaban de resonar.- No saben lo que sufrí. No, no tienen la más puta idea de como lo sufrí.- Agregó en un sollozo, sosteniéndose de la mesa más cercana. A estas alturas, el hechizo que ella había colocado sobre las seis personas había acabado su efecto.

-Hermione no nos hables en ese tono- Le reprochó Thomas.

-¡Y un puto cuerno Thomas Granger! Quiero saber si es cierto todo lo que han dicho, ¿Mataste a alguien pa…- Los ojos de la chica se cerraron. No podía pronunciar esa palabra.- Dime que es una broma.- Repitió, sabiendo la respuesta a su plegaria.

-Hermione, tienes que saber la verdad.-Sollozó Jean, mirándola con culpabilidad. Eso le bastó a la chica para saber que sus sueños y la presencia de estas personas estaban completa y absolutamente relacionadas.

-No- Dijo, caminando hacia Alecto Carrow, sin saber por qué- No quiero escucharlos más- Miró a los profundo ojos celestes de la mujer, viendo en ellos un amor que nunca había visto en los ojos de Jean.- No quiero saber más de ustedes- Esta vez miró a quienes, por dieciséis años creyó eran sus padres.- quiero la verdad- Dijo en un ruego, volviendo la mirada a la de ella, la que su corazón le gritaba era su verdadera progenitora.

-Hermione… No!- El sonido de la voz de Jean quedó ahí, en el vacío que Hermione había dejado tras, luego de soltar dos varitas, desaparecer en compañía de los cuatro visitantes.


End file.
